Catch Me
by xoxo-catzeyez-xoxo
Summary: It was like a romance from one of the many romance novels she had read. Brown met blue and suddenly the world seemed to be a better place.


**Something I've been writing on the sidelines for a while now. I got inspired by Demi Lovato's song Catch Me obviously (which I don't own) and I just thought of this. It's not a full story, just a bit of a drabble and sorta fluffy.**

**So urm enjoy I guess, and leave a review if you like it.  
**

* * *

A magnet has a north pole and a south pole. If you put two magnets together with the same poles facing each other, the magnets will repel from each other. If you put two magnets together with the different poles facing each other, they will attract each other.

This was how she explained the attraction between them. It was a magnetic pull between two magnets. One was the North Pole and the other was the South Pole. But as the facts stated they were attracted to each other once they faced each other. She knew that, because she felt it. Only on that day, she chose to ignore it, never knowing how it would evolve into... this.

She remembered that day clearly. It was without doubt the worst day, morning actually, of her life. She had woken up to the sounds of her mother and her mother's boyfriend cuddling and doing God knows what else in their room. Then she found out that they were engaged to be married. Oh and after that they told her that the wedding was on the following Sunday. So naturally she had stormed out of the house, without eating breakfast, and ran to Chad's house. Whilst walking to school she got water sprinkled all over her by Ms Jefferies dog. Her pumps got soaked when she stepped in the biggest puddle ever. Oh and she fell in some mud.

But then she arrived at school, went to homeroom, and laid eyes on _him_.

She remembered how Chad was bouncing Bob, his basketball, up and down on the floor, making a smooth recurrent rhythm. Taylor was seated next to her, tapping her pencil to the same beat as she tried to solve the math problem that was laid out in front of her. She could still hear the faint tune of the song that Kelsi and Ryan were humming to a few desks down. It was the same tune that Sharpay was singing along to at the front.

Her ears were aware of every sound within earshot. But her eyes were locked on him and him only.

One of the first things she noticed about him was that he was quite tall; she liked that in a guy. His legs, which were covered by a pair of dark back jeans, were very muscular, making her ponder over the thought of him being an athlete or a sports star of some kind. Then she looked up at the muscles on his arms and thought that they clarified that he was an athlete. They looked massive from where she was seated, which was at the back of the classroom, and she remembered wanting to reach out and give them a poke... just to see whether they were real or not.

Then her eyes looked further up and locked onto his face. All thoughts about his muscles and about him being an athlete were thrown out of her mind. His face looked like it had been sculpted perfectly out of a load of perfect clay. His jaw was tight and chiselled; she could almost see the tension in his jaw bones. His eyes were something else though, when she looked into them, she felt as if she was floating on air.

This was the part of the story where she lost all feeling in her knees and turned into a bowl of jelly, sweet strawberry jelly. She couldn't hear the basketball thumping, the pencil tapping, the couple humming and the blonde singing.

All she could see was him.

_**Before I fall, too fast **_

It was like a romance from one of the many romance novels she had read. Brown met blue and suddenly the world seemed to be a better place. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a lot longer than she could remember. All she could actually remember was the intense gaze that came from his blue eyes and bore into her brown ones. It was as if he were gazing into her very soul.

She took in every inch of him as he took in every inch of her. Again it was like a scene out of one of the romance novels she liked to read. Guy sees girl and they both feel that magnetic pull, that North Pole/South Pole attraction.

Now it felt as if she were re-reading the novel and saw that she had really fallen for him right there and then. The moment he looked into her eyes, she should've realised that she never would look away again.

_**Kiss me quick, but make it last **_

"You alright?" his voice was as perfect as his face. It was deep and hard, yet so soft and velvety.

"Yeah, just thinking..." She replied, her voice was far from appealing, or so she thought. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"You're always thinking. Sometimes I want to be able to know exactly what goes through your mind. What you're thinking. What you think about life... and me." She couldn't bring herself to look at him, knowing that his icy blue eyes would be staring at her. "What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking..." She began to say. "...that I want to kiss you." She looked up at him and blushed when she saw the ends of his mouth curl up into a smile. "I want you to kiss me." She repeated.

"As you wish." His voice sounded something between amused and lustful. She knew that he wanted this as much as she did. Slowly, he leaned down to her level and just like the females in the romance novel; she lifted her head up so that their lips could meet. Her hands lifted themselves into the air, then resting on his head and getting lost in his brown locks of hair. His own hands slithered around her waist pulling her closer to him, closing any gaps of distance and making sure that she couldn't pull away.

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye**_

As he smiled into the kiss, deepening it, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want this to end, but she knew that it had to. If she wanted to be able to take the tears that will come afterwards, she needed to be strong. But she wanted to keep hold of what she was feeling at that moment.

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow **_

She felt him wipe away her tears and pull back from the kiss. She looked down as he stared at her face.

"There you go again with the thinking thing." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him with her red eyes and his face softened. "What's wrong?" He asked her, she felt his hands touching her hair. Twirling random locks and she hated it. She hated it because she liked it so much. She wanted it to be like this all the time and for wanting that, she hated herself. "Tell me." His voice was soft and caring but it was slightly demanding too.

"I want you to kiss me again." She replied simply.

"Are your thoughts always revolved around kissing me?" He asked, amused. "I think I'm going to like being with you." He chuckled and then kissed her again. This time it was not lustful, it was sweet and slow. It was as if he knew what she wanted.

_  
__**Let the future pass, and don't let go**_

She wanted to hold on tightly, for him to hold on tightly. To not let go herself and she didn't want him to let go either. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time and was it too selfish of her to want to stay happy?

She had to admit that she made their friendship grow. After the first time she saw him, she knew that she had to get to know him; otherwise she would've died with curiosity. So she made it her personal mission to get to know his name, what colour he liked and all the other insignificant things that she viewed as important. For three days after befriending him she asked him numerous questions. What were his best memories and what were his worst? Did he have an embarrassing moment or were there too many to list? She asked him about his childhood his family and thousands of other questions that rendered him speechless for a second, before he answered the question.

As he kissed her now, she imagined what her life could be like in the future if he stayed with her and what her life was like before she met him. She was always a troubled child and she actually never had time for a proper childhood. He made her feel care-free and childlike again. She felt as if she was his bundle of joy, the main reason of his happiness.

That was why she didn't want to let go. That was why she didn't let go.

She let go of her thoughts though, once she felt him take his lips off hers. Without looking up, she knew that his eyes were once again on her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked her, concern laced his voice. This made her smile, she loved that he knew when something was bothering her. But she took it as a sign. A sign that told her she was getting too close, too soon. This sudden thought made her frown.

"I don't want this to end." She admitted. He smiled, but looked confused nevertheless.

"Me neither. So that means that it won't end." He told her. She shook her head, making him even more confused and slightly worried.

_**But tonight I could fall too soon  
To this beautiful moonlight**_

"But it will end, it always does and I'll fall too soon to recover." She replied. He was now beyond worried and confused.

"How do you know that? How are you so sure of that?" He demanded an answer.

"It always does. But with you... it just feels... different." He looked at her and realised that she couldn't give him any answers because she was trying to find them herself.

"It feels right." He added.

_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

She looked up at him and got lost in the desire and lust that lined his eyes.

"It does feel right. It feels good." She agreed. "But I can't let myself fall; I can't let myself get hurt again." She was now on the verge of tears. He sighed, his features softened and he knelt down beside her.

"Listen to me..." He told her, looking directly into her eyes. "It's okay that you're afraid. I'm afraid too, but only because I know that I feel for you way more than I should at my age. I'm willing to take this as slow as you want me to, because I care about you." His eyes were determined and he had made up his mind and evidently hers as well. She could feel herself being pulled into his words and believing them.

"How could I not want to be with you?" She asked rhetorically. "You're just so hypnotising with those beautiful eyes and beautiful words that come out of your beautiful mouth." She said in a dreamy voice.

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

She heard his low chuckle and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Miss Montez, do all your thoughts end up being about my mouth?" He was obviously referring to her kissing requests.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"Well your mouth is beautiful too. _Cause you are beautiful, in every single way. Words can't bring you down!_" He sang randomly, making her laugh.

"_Yeah I am beautiful no matter what they say!_" She sang back, laughing whilst she carried out every note. Both laughed together as they went through the whole song.

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling**_

"You have a gorgeous voice Miss Montez." He grinned at her. She looked down, feeling slightly bashful.

"Well your voice is amazing too. Who knew? The East High basketball captain can actually carry a note or two." She smirked. He feigned shock at her words.

"I'll have you know that I hit all the notes perfectly." He told her, looking extremely smug. "Aren't you supposed to be against the high school cliques and believe in people breaking the barriers and being who they want to be?" He asked her. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Looks like you've got me all figured out." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well we have been spending a lot of time together. I've learnt a lot about you." He said looking up into the distance. "I also know that you've made me want to break the barrier and just be me. You helped Troy Bolton to come out of his orange shell - which is shaped like a basketball." He grinned making her laugh.

"Thanks, and for what it's worth, you helped me too." She said.

"Oh yeah...how?" He wanted to know.

"You've let me experience the wonders of life. Yes I hate cliques and such and I did my best to try to go against the stereotypes. Probably because I'd lost most of my childhood and I didn't want to spend my time in high school under the rules of others. But you've brought out the child in me." She told him.

"That adorable four-year old." He said remembering a photograph she had shown him once. She was four, incredibly small, with big brown eyes, cute pigtails and a smile to match.

"Yeah that four year old, minus the pigtails." She joked, running a hand through her mass of curls.

_**So please don't catch me**_

"Minus the ability to stay focused on the conversation as well." He said, leaning back onto the balcony. She snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes at him. "It's okay, I like that you're a dreamer. A bit like myself." He added. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

_**See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown**_

Her heart started hammering in her chest. She felt as if it was going to burst out of her ribcage any moment. It was as if she was a small child, running scared from a clown. All that just by looking into his eyes. She looked down, afraid to look back up.

_**I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you**_

"Hey..." He whispered and lifted her chin up and smiled when their eyes met again. Her stomach jumped, flipped, somersaulted and screamed as she feasted her eyes on his face. Her hand subconsciously lifted itself and traced the lines on his face. Her fingers trembled as they brushed against his lips, over his eyebrows and around his eyes. It was as if she was memorizing the way it felt to touch him.

_**Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me**_

Her heart hammered in her chest telling her to keep close to him but her mind overruled that decision. She dropped her hand and took a step back. He looked at her in confusion and watched as she took a deep breath. It was as if being near him was suffocating her.

"If you want to go then..." He began to say. She looked at him so quickly he felt as if he missed the movement of her head looking up.

"Who said that? I don't want to go. Please stay." She was almost begging him. He nodded and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her. She grinned and poked his arm.

"They are real." She spoke, grinning to herself. She felt him chuckle and decided that she like the way his chest vibrated, it was almost soothing.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked her.

_**I can't set my hopes too high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**_

She sighed, snuggling further into his chest. They stayed silent for a moment or two. She was thinking of how to respond and he was wondering why it was taking her so long to respond.

"I'm scared because I feel way too much for you, like you said. But that's not all of it." She hesitated for a moment and then carried on. "I always set my hopes too high. I always think that all my relationships are going to last and then... they don't. Something always gets in the way. Someone better comes along and suddenly I'm not worth it anymore. Every hello ends with a goodbye..." Her voice trailed off. He didn't speak, afraid of saying something that would just upset her, instead he tightened his grip on her. "Then you come along and I've got all these new and amazing feelings towards you. I don't want them to go away just like they have all those times before." Her voice cracked towards the end of her sentence and he could feel her wet tears on his shirt.

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me**_

"Gabriella, you don't have to be scared. As far as I'm concerned I'm not going anywhere... without you." He added.

"You say that now, but what if you find someone else?" She asked.

"I doubt I will. You're everything I've been looking for. Mom always tells me that you can find your soul mate in the most random places. When I came to Albuquerque, walked through the halls of East High and walked into homeroom that day, I never realised that I would lay eyes on the girl who I would know to love. The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." He told her. She smiled to herself.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked, her voice was soft and the tone made him chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I just told you that." He reminded her.

_**Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care**_

"So you know why I'm scared and that it's not easy for me to do this. To open my heart again." She began to say.

"You've already opened it babe" He reminded her. She smiled.

"That I have." She nodded in agreement. Another moment of silence passed over the couple.

"So are you ready to do this? Officially?" He asked, interrupting the silence. She knew what he was asking, whether she was ready for them to come out as an official couple. Everyone already knew that they were an unofficial one. Why not do it properly?

_**But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real**_

"Officially?" She asked, pulling away from him. He nodded frantically, and by looking in his eyes she knew that he was hoping for a yes. "Why not?" She shrugged casually as if going official didn't bother her or excite her. A smile spread across his face and she couldn't help but mirror it.

"Yeah, why not?" He repeated after her. She giggled as he pulled her close. "So let's make it even more official." He whispered against her lips.

"Why not." She answered simply. Their lips stayed connected for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Sealed with a kiss." He stated as they pulled away. They held onto each other for a while before realising that the school bell was ringing. The pair pulled apart and collected their belongings. As Gabriella placed her bag over her shoulder she smiled. This was what she had wanted for a long time and finally she was allowing herself to give it a try, all the while hoping and secretly knowing that it would turn out okay. Troy turned his gaze upon her and grinned. "Before we go and tell the world, or East High, about us. I need to ask you one thing." He said.

"What's that then?" She asked, looking confused.

"Will you be my girlfriend Gabriella Montez?" He asked her, his eyes glinting with happiness. Gabriella let out a laugh at his question.

"I've already answered that unofficially. That kiss wasn't just because I felt like it, although I did..." She began to say.

"You're rambling." Troy said in a sing-song voice. Gabriella sighed and smiled.

"Yeah Troy Bolton, I will be your girlfriend." She sang back. Troy grinned and took her hand. The now official couple walked away from their rooftop and into the halls of East High.

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
**_

Gabriella looked at all her peers as they stared at her and her... boyfriend. She smiled as she felt Troy squeeze her hand. She sighed and leaned into his side as they walked down the hall. This was what she had wanted for a long time. Someone who was so hypnotising that she was just rendered speechless in their presence. Someone who made her laugh whilst she sang out of joy. Someone who no doubt made her smile in her sleep because she was dreaming sweet and passionate dreams of him.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled. She could see them like this, walking down these very halls, for every other day of their high school years. After that she could see them being together at college and even having a future together. His love was the centre of it all and she couldn't help but fall there.

She was giving up and letting him lead her through her life. She knew this was real and that this was love.

She was giving up and letting him catch her. Cause she knew he always would.

_**If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me**_

* * *

**Feedback is much appreciated. Also any of those who read My Cinderella Story, the epilogue is finally out!**

**Review!**

**xoxo-catz-eyez-xoxo  
**


End file.
